the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 1, Episode 3 “The Good, the Bad and the Ugly” ANNOUNCER: Previously on The Rookie: NOLAN You think they'd get mad if we called in sick, week one? GREY It's time to play the Training Officer match game. Officer Bradford, you get Lucy Chen. Officer Lopez, Jackson West. Officer Bishop, you get John Nolan, the 40-year-old rookie. BRADFORD I've been trying to find you. Are you okay? ISABEL I'm fine. BRADFORD That was my wife. I haven't seen her in almost a year. BRADFORD Show me those hands. Now! CHEN You're a pain in my ass. BRADFORD That's my job. LOPEZ Get out your gun and cover me! ANDERSEN Officer West, you didn't fire a single shot. WEST It won't happen again. LOPEZ Not good enough. INT. LIGHT RAIL CARS, IN MOTION NOLAN and BISHOP are chasing someone with a duffel bag through the train cars. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, pursuing two members of a heist crew carrying stolen money, dressed as zombies. Send backup to Westwood Metro Station. WOMAN Ohh! MAN Whoa. SCREAM Money spills from the bag onto the floor of the train. MAN Yo. A passenger who was playing the guitar is knocked down and loses the guitar. NOLAN wrestles with the suspect, grabs suspect's hair and finds that it's a wig. He throws it away. NOLAN Oh - That's - BISHOP tasers the suspect NOLAN is wrestling with. EXT. TRAIN STOP TRANSIT ANNOUNCER Metro Expo Line. BISHOP Nolan, the money! TRANSIT ANNOUNCER Westwood/Rancho Park. The train pulls away and we see the man who had the guitar running down the platform with the bag still partly full of money. CREDITS EXT. BEACH CHEN and NOLAN are walking along a path on the beach. CHEN is laughing. NOLAN It's not funny. CHEN Yeah, sure it is. Just not to you. NOLAN Honestly, who steals stolen money right in front of a cop? CHEN Somebody stupid or desperate. WEST comes jogging up behind them. WEST I thought we were here to run. NOLAN Oh, yes, we are. We just need a little more warm-up than you do. CHEN You look great, though. NOLAN Yeah. WEST Okay, you think you're cute - CHEN Mm-hmm. WEST - but the job's a marathon. And I'm not gonna be the one who falls by the wayside because I didn't train. WEST runs off. NOLAN Looking good! You're a beast! CHEN We're right behind you! (to NOLAN) He's right, though. Tim gets back today, and I feel like I should have prepared myself somehow for the abuse to come. NOLAN You saved the guy's life. He's got to cut you some slack. CHEN Does Talia ever cut you slack, or Sergeant Grey? NOLAN It's been good knowing you. CHEN Uh-huh. It's time to run, Officer Nolan. Let's go. NOLAN Oh! Be right there. I'm just gonna stretch a little more. INT. STATION - LOCKER ROOM BRADFORD is putting on his uniform. SGT. GREY comes over to talk to him. GREY So, how you feeling? BRADFORD Good. Everything okay with my green slip? GREY Yeah. Yeah, you're medically cleared to return to duty. Which means it's time for the "so you got shot" speech. I only give it to officers wounded on the job. BRADFORD Lucky me. GREY Yeah, lucky you. So, you came in this morning thinking everything goes back to normal now, you can just flip a switch, and the trauma you suffered will go away. It won't. But you're trying to muscle your way through. That's what I did. Trust me, it didn't go well. BRADFORD I didn't know you got shot. GREY My last year on patrol. Spent two weeks in the ICU. Rushed back thinking I could put it all behind me, but it doesn't work that way. BRADFORD I understand. I promise I'll I'll take it slow. GREY Okay. INT. STATION – BRIEFING ROOM BRADFORD enters the briefing to great applause and cheering. He steps over to his chair and finds an inflatable orthopedic pillow on the seat, picks it up and pops it with his pen. GREY All right, all right, all right. Settle down. Settle down. Let's get to it. You ready, Officer Nolan? 'Cause once again, we start with you. NOLAN I'm flattered? GREY Don't be. Yesterday, a four-man crew disguised as zombies knocked over a cash advance near Pico and Robertson. So, Officers Bishop and Nolan were able to apprehend two of the criminals, while the other two escaped. Somehow, Officer Nolan managed to let a civilian steal ten grand in already stolen cash. Luckily, CCTV captured our thief. Still waiting on an I.D. NOLAN Uh, he plays guitar, if that helps. GREY Absolutely. 'Cause they always list special talents on your rap sheet. CAPTAIN ANDERSEN steps into the room. GREY Captain. How can we help you? ANDERSEN First off, I wanted to welcome Tim Bradford back. If you need anything, you let me know. BRADFORD Yes, ma'am. ANDERSEN Secondly, we just got some new intel on our zombies. Turns out that they're responsible for a rash of armed robberies in the last six months, always disguised differently. Detectives want to get the two in custody to flip on their partners at large, but there is no guarantee, so don't stop hunting. Finally, we got a request for a civil standby. Turns out somebody's getting fired from a tech job. Supervisor's worried things may not go right. GREY Babysitting a termination: a patrol officer's favorite assignment. So, who shall I bless with it? NOLAN raises his hand. GREY Officer Nolan, are you volunteering? NOLAN Just embracing the inevitable, sir. GREY Smart man. Get the address from Dispatch. That's it. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN You sure you don't want me to drive? BRADFORD Why would I want that, Boot? You think I'd go back on duty before I'm 100 percent? CHEN No, sir. BRADFORD Or do you think simply doing your job during a firefight means you get special treatment? CHEN No, sir. BRADFORD You'll drive when you've earned it. CHEN Yes, sir. It's good to have you back. BRADFORD Damn straight. INT. OFFICE BUILDING BISHOP and NOLAN enter the lobby and wait for the elevator. NOLAN How could you possibly know he was gonna take the money? BISHOP Because everyone's an opportunist. A guy who plays the guitar for change, he sees a bag of money, he's gonna steal it 10 times out of 10. See, your problem is that you think that people are inherently good, but you're wrong. People are good when it's easy. When push comes to shove, everyone crosses the line. NOLAN Wow. I must have missed that chapter in Gandhi's biography. BISHOP Yeah, well, until Gandhi shows up on Western Avenue, assume that everyone you meet is one bad day away from committing a crime. NOLAN Understood. But, you know, Gandhi is dead. The elevator door opens; there’s a WOMAN already inside, reading a design magazine. The doors close and they start upward. WOMAN Good morning. NOLAN Morning. Doing some renovating? WOMAN I just took my kitchen down to the studs. NOLAN Big job. What did your contractor estimate, two months? WOMAN Uh, four. NOLAN He's lying. Longest it ever took me was three, and that was because the appliances were on back order. You tell him he doesn't beat his estimate, he's gonna get a call from the LAPD. WOMAN I will. Thank you. NOLAN You bet. The elevator door opens and all three get off. OFFICE MANAGER Officers. I thought you'd be here 20 minutes ago. And Nancy's with you. We'll make this quick. WOMAN Wait. What's going on? NOLAN (realizing) I think you're getting fired. INT. BANK BRADFORD and CHEN arrive at a bank and meet up with the manager. BANK MANAGER Oh, thank God you guys are here. He's trapped in there. CHEN In where? The bank? BANK MANAGER No. In the wall. Mike went inside to fix an ATM last night before we closed, and we forgot he was in there and left. The lock must have broke when he tried to come back out, and he's been inside all night. Pushed this note through the receipt slot when he heard us come in. BRADFORD Control, 7-Adam-19 requesting LAFD to 3301 Ditmer, for a guy trapped in a wall. (calling out) Sir, we're gonna get you out of there. (knocks on wall) Sir, can you hear me? A slip of paper emerges from a crack in the machine. BRADFORD looks at it; it's illegible. CHEN What's that supposed to mean? BRADFORD Hypoxia. Go grab the Halligan out of the trunk. We can't wait for the fire department. (to the wall) Sir, I need you to get low so I can open this wall up. (to the bank manager) How tall is the space behind the ATM? BANK MANAGER Oh, I don't know. It's pretty cramped in there. About five feet. CHEN brings in the Halligan tool; BRADFORD takes a few whacks at the wall, but it looks like he's in pain and doesn't want to admit it. BRADFORD Why am I doing this? Boot, get in there. CHEN takes over and gets a hole open in the wall. CHEN Sir, are you all right? The repairman's face appears and he gulps in the fresh air. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - PARKING GARAGE NANCY WU is being escorted to her car by BISHOP and NOLAN, who is carrying one of her boxes. BISHOP Just to be clear, Mrs. Wu, you are not under arrest. But your former employer has indicated that you are no longer welcome back on premise. WU Why the hell would I want to come back here? NOLAN Look, I've been where you are. I know how this feels. It's horrible. But it can actually be an opportunity - WU All right, save the friendly act for the next person you strong-arm. WU grabs the box from NOLAN and shoves it in the trunk of her car. NOLAN and BISHOP walk away. BISHOP (to NOLAN) You do know that you're a cop, not a moving company. NOLAN We were going the same way. I had an extra pair of hands. BISHOP Exactly. Hands you would have needed if the situation went south. There's a reason her boss wanted us here. NOLAN Yeah, but I'm not seeing it. There's no harm in just giving someone the benefit of the doubt. Behind them, WU has taken something heavy and smashed the window of another car. WU How does that feel, Chad?! (screaming) Stupid idiot! BISHOP Hey! Ma'am! NOLAN Ms. Wu! Ms. Wu! WU Stupid - INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST LOPEZ and WEST are on patrol. DISPATCH 7-Adam-07, silent alarm tripped at Chili John's. WEST You think it's actually a crime in progress? LOPEZ Nine times out of ten, a silent alarm is tripped accidentally, but you always treat it like it's real. They park the car, get out, and LOPEZ peers into a diner window to see a person pointing a gun at the staff. SUE Put the money in the damn bag! Put the money in the damn bag! Are you crazy?! Hurry up! Hurry up! Put the money in the damn bag! LOPEZ 7-Adam-7, we have a 2-11 in progress at our location. Requesting backup. WEST Do we go in? SUE Put it in the bag! LOPEZ No. That'll just escalate things. SUE Come on! LOPEZ We'll grab her on the way out. The robber exits the diner and is confronted by LOPEZ and WEST. LOPEZ Police! Drop your weapon! The robber takes off on foot with LOPEZ in pursuit. LOPEZ Stop! Stop! The robber has dropped her gun and WEST picks it up and looks at it. WEST It's plastic. LOPEZ Stop! LOPEZ tackles the robber and pulls off her mask. SUE Aah! LOPEZ Sue Cliffords? SUE Do I know you? WEST You know her? LOPEZ She played ball for the Trojans. Best 3-point shooter in the NCAA. SUE Nice to meet a fan. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN Let me guess. You're waiting for the perfect moment to say "I told you so." BISHOP I get no pleasure in being right, Officer Nolan. (a beat) Okay. I get a little. NOLAN But were you right? I mean, just because she snapped in the moment, that doesn't make her a bad person. BISHOP The "why" doesn't matter. Our job is not to weigh a citizen's morality. It's to enforce the law. And when push came to shove, she broke it. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, we have an I.D. on your guitar-playing train thief. Suspect identified as Roman Ealy. 617 South Cleaver Avenue. BISHOP 7-Adam-15. Reattach us to 2-11. Show us en route. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST LOPEZ and WEST are wrapping up their arrest. WEST is looking at something on his cell phone. WEST Wow. 20 points a game, huh? You were no joke. LOPEZ So, what happened? I thought you got an offer to play for the WNBA. SUE Blew out my knee senior year, lost my scholarship. WEST And now you commit armed robbery? SUE What else am I qualified to do? LOPEZ You know, I met you once at a party at USC. You were so passionate about playing ball, and I was so not about majoring in engineering. Got me thinking about going a different way, and, well, here I am. SUE How nice for you. LOPEZ (to WEST) You ever think about doing something else? WEST Hell, no. Being a cop is the only thing I ever wanted. LOPEZ Sure. But things don't always go your way. You got to have a Plan "B" just in case. One out of three rookies washes out, so odds are either you, Chen, or Nolan won't be here in a year. I thought you were a sure bet to succeed at first, but those other two are rocking it, and you stumbled out the gate. WEST That was a one-time thing. I have a long career ahead of me. SUE Yeah, that's what I thought. EXT. 617 SOUTH CLEAVER AVE. BISHOP and NOLAN walk up some steps to a front door. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, Code 6 on our train thief. (knocking on door) LAPD! Open up! (peers in the window) Sir, I can see you in there! Do not make me break this door down! Yeah. ROMAN opens the door. ROMAN I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. BISHOP Now, put your hands where I can see them. NOLAN Hands behind your head. Interlock your fingers. NOLAN pats down the man. NOLAN Sir, where is the money? ROMAN I swear I was gonna return it. It- I- It, um - ROMAN goes into the next room to get the bag. BISHOP and NOLAN follow him; NOLAN takes the bag after checking for the money inside. BISHOP Did you spend any of it? ROMAN I-I-I bought some groceries, and I had the water turned back on. I-I'm sorry. I-I'll pay it back. I just It's been so hard. My wife died last year - BISHOP Sir, put your hands behind your back. ROMAN No, pl- please. I-I've never even gotten a parking ticket before. Can't I do something? I'll - A boy enters from another room and stops in the doorway. JACOB Daddy? ROMAN Jacob, go back to your room, buddy. NOLAN It's okay. He can come out. ROMAN Okay, come here. Well, what's gonna happen to him? BISHOP Child Protective Services will take him. If you have any family in the area, then they can pick him up later. ROMAN Uh, yeah, my my wife's sister, she lives in Chatsworth. NOLAN We'll take her info, make sure CPS gets in touch. But for now you're gonna need to come with me. Best I can do is make sure your son doesn't see you in cuffs. ROMAN Please - BISHOP I'm sorry, but you need to say goodbye. ROMAN Okay. All right. ROMAN kneels down to talk to JACOB. Hey, hey, bud, I got to leave for a little bit, okay? You're gonna stay with Aunt Judy. I'm gonna see you real soon, okay? I promise. I love you. NOLAN Sir, you need to come with me now. ROMAN Oh, okay. NOLAN escorts ROMAN outside and shuts the door behind them. JACOB Daddy! Daddy! BISHOP Shh. Shh. Shh. BISHOP puts her arms around the boy to keep him from running after his dad. JACOB Daddy! BISHOP No, no, it's o- it's okay. It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay. JACOB Daddy! Daddy! ROMAN What did I do? I've ruined everything. EXT. SIDEWALK BISHOP and NOLAN have stopped for coffee. NOLAN You okay? BISHOP Of course. NOLAN Does that ever get any easier, taking a parent away from their kid? BISHOP No. But feeling bad for the guy doesn't change what he did. NOLAN Still, poor kid. EXT. BUSINESS AREA BRADFORD and CHEN are at an unidentified location. BRADFORD appears to be wrapping up a report with the manager of the facility. BRADFORD Call your insurance company about your property. We'll file the report, but the fact is, most cold burglaries stay cold. You think of anything else, my number's right there. CHEN Hey, I'm just gonna hit the restroom. BRADFORD Make it fast, Boot. CHEN enters the women's restroom, checks to make sure the stalls are all empty, steps into one and locks it. In the process of using the toilet, she removes her bulky equipment belt and hangs it on the hook on the back of the stall door. A moment later, a hand reaches over and grabs the belt, then disappears with it. CHEN No, no, no, no! CHEN pulls her clothes back on and rushes out of the restroom. EXT. BUSINESS CHEN Hey, did anyone run out here? BRADFORD What? CHEN Someone took my belt and gun. I hung it on the hook, and I secured the bathroom beforehand. There was no one else in there. BRADFORD Did the walls of the stall reach top to bottom? CHEN No, sir. BRADFORD Then it wasn't secure, was it, Boot? Now your weapon is on the street because you couldn't hold your water. (His cell phone rings) Bradford. When? I-I'll be right there. (to CHEN) Get in. CHEN What about my belt? BRADFORD reaches into the car and pulls out her (stolen) belt, hands it to her. BRADFORD Get in. CHEN What - What's happening? Where are we going? BRADFORD Emergency room. EXT. STREET A stroller with a doll in it rolls into the street, and a fast-moving car runs it down and then screeches to a halt. A man with a video camera runs up to the car. LOGAN (filming) Oh, that was awesome! Dude, do it again! MUTT (driving) Whoo! BISHOP and NOLAN roll up and BISHOP gets out of the patrol car. BISHOP These fools are the last thing I want to deal with right now. You want to tell me what the hell is going on? MUTT We're filming stunts for our YouTube channel. Logan's brother did it and made hella cash. That's not illegal, right? NOLAN Making hella cash? No. But reckless driving is. LOGAN has gotten into the patrol car and is using the radio/loudspeaker. LOGAN Yo! NOLAN How the hell - LOGAN Yo, this is Officer PootyPoot sending a special shout-out to all the single ladies out - BISHOP Hey! Get out the car now! BISHOP and NOLAN draw their weapons. NOLAN Step out! BISHOP Hands on the hood! NOLAN How did you get in there? The doors were locked. LOGAN The passenger side wasn't. INT. HOSPITAL BRADFORD and CHEN arrive at a hospital and go into the emergency department. BRADFORD (to CHEN) Stay here. (to hospital staff) Yeah, I'm looking for my wife, Isabel Bradford. ISABEL comes out of a treatment room. ISABEL Ugh. BRADFORD Isabel. ISABEL I'm fine, all right? They shouldn't have called you. BRADFORD Where the hell are you going? You just O.D.'d. ISABEL I'm fine. They can't hold me. Let go. BRADFORD drags ISABEL into a side room. ISABEL Stop. Stop. BRADFORD Do you know how many dead junkies I've rolled up on in the last month? Seized up, blue-lipped, all alone because their buddies didn't want to get caught when the cops showed up? ISABEL I said I'm fine. BRADFORD You don't want to come home! Okay. I understand. But if you keep doing this, you are going to die! ISABEL Save the tough love for someone else. I am not your responsibility anymore, so you do not get to have an opinion about how I live my life. So please stop trying to be my white knight, and leave me alone! ISABEL leaves the room. BRADFORD growls in frustration and punches a hole in the wall. CHEN steps into the room. CHEN Are you okay? INT. STATION - HOLDING GREY, WEST, and LOPEZ are watching SUE CLIFFORDS pacing in her holding cell. GREY It's a tragedy. See, I was at the game where Cliffords blew out her knee. You could see it in her face. She knew her career was over. LOPEZ And she didn't have a Plan "B." GREY Always got to have a Plan "B" starting out. LOPEZ That's what I told the Boot. GREY Yeah. WEST Sir, with all due respect, this has been my Plan "A" since I was in diapers. There's no way I don't see it through. GREY It's not always about you, Officer West. This is a job where anything can happen at any moment. If that bullet hits Officer Bradford six inches to the right, he's paralyzed or worse. Having a Plan "B" doesn't mean you're not committed. It means you're a realist. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, report of a biker gang, drunk and disorderly at The Hard Road bar. CHEN Are you okay to do this? We can ask for another unit to be assigned. BRADFORD No. I'm fine. They pull up in front of a bar where dozens of bikers are hanging out. BRADFORD How do you identify a motorcycle club, Boot? CHEN Uh, the three rockers on the back of their jackets they show gang name, logo, and state of origin. (reads the insignia on one jacket) "Dead Bastards MC." BRADFORD And which one of these guys is the most dangerous? See them? Those are prospects. They haven't earned their top rocker yet, and there's only one way to get it - commit a felony in view of another gang member, which means what? CHEN Somebody's gonna fight us when we get out of this car. BRADFORD Exactly. CHEN Shouldn't we call for backup, then? BRADFORD Where's the fun in that? He gets out of the car and swaggers up to the bikers. One of them throws a bottle down and it breaks in front of his feet as they all glare at him. BRADFORD Now, that's just sad. Either you're man enough to come at me or you're not. Now, who needs a felony? CHEN What are you doing? BRADFORD Look, I'm not gonna repeat myself. This is a one-time offer, and it's about to expire. You beat me, I won't even book you. I beat you, you go to jail, and your buddies hit the road. MAN Come on, Jordan. You got this. JORDAN Let's go! JORDAN throws a bottle at BRADFORD, who swats it away, and the fight begins. CHEN stands by with her hand on her holster and the bikers keeping an eye on her. BRADFORD takes some hard hits but eventually gets JORDAN face down on the pavement. BRADFORD You lost! BIKERS Let him go! Yeah, pig. Let's go. Come on, man! It was a fair fight! BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, type change this event to a felony assault, one in custody. CHEN What the hell was that? MAN Good work, Jordy! BRADFORD Patrol work, Boot. You planning on saying otherwise? CHEN No, sir. INT. STATION - GREY'S OFFICE ANDERSEN Heard you were looking for me. GREY Yeah. Buddy in Beverly Hills PD just called. The other two members of that heist crew knocked over a jewelers on Cannon at lunchtime dressed as werewolves, shot a guard, made off with eight grand. ANDERSEN Well, I've got news on the two we have in custody. Detectives executed a search warrant on the zombies' apartment. They found souvenirs from robberies they committed with the crew last year in Dallas and Phoenix. GREY So they move around. ANDERSEN Mm-hmm. And with their partners on ice here, I bet you they are ready to get out of Dodge. GREY I'll alert patrol units. We got to find these guys. ANDERSEN Mm-hmm. Do that. INT. STATION - HOLDING NOLAN So, how do you want to write this one up? BISHOP Carefully. Grey's a stickler for proper procedure. GREY comes through the door into the processing area and sees LOGAN. GREY Well, if it isn't Officer PootyPoot. Please come in. Put them on the bench. (to NOLAN) You, with me. NOLAN and BISHOP step away with GREY. GREY Officer Nolan, leaving a police vehicle unlocked so that your suspect can give a shout-out over the shop radio is cause for discipline. Carelessness like that will not be tolerated here. Do you understand me? NOLAN Understood, sir. GREY Now, what's gonna happen next - BISHOP Sir, I left my door unlocked. It wasn't Nolan. GREY (to BISHOP) My office. Now. GREY and BISHOP exit the room. BRADFORD and CHEN enter with JORDAN. BRADFORD Get him processed. CHEN W-What about the booking approval? You made this arrest. BRADFORD You saw what happened. Write it up, Boot. NOLAN (to LOGAN) I'm gonna take any jewelry you have, any piercings, anything in your pockets, your socks, your shoes, you're gonna give them to me. CHEN Can I talk to you? CHEN and NOLAN duck into the next room. CHEN I'm worried about Tim. NOLAN Why? CHEN He instigated a fight with a biker, wouldn't let me call for backup, could have gotten both of us killed. I think he's spinning out, trying to prove himself. NOLAN You think he came back too soon? CHEN Maybe. He got hit with a lot of personal stuff on top of it, too, and he's not handling it well. NOLAN Clearly you have to do something. CHEN Yeah, but what? Tim is my T.O. I'm not gonna narc on him. NOLAN Then you're gonna have to talk to him. CHEN Oh - It's not gonna go well. NOLAN What other choice do you have? INT. STATION - QUARTERMASTER BRADFORD is signing out some supplies. SUPPLY OFFICER Six doses of Narcan. Throwing quite a party, huh? CHEN Hey. Biker's processed. Do we really need all that? BRADFORD Look, there's a bad batch of fentanyl making the rounds out there. Miller went through his entire overdose kit in two days. INT. STATION - CARPORT NOLAN catches up with BISHOP on the way to their car. NOLAN You gonna tell me how it went with Sergeant Grey? BISHOP He put me on undocumented oral counseling. NOLAN For leaving a door unlocked? BISHOP I deserve it. I lost focus. But at least it's not on my record. Look, I appreciate you trying to cover for me. NOLAN No problem. BISHOP But it doesn't mean you're right about how you see people, though. NOLAN You think I did that to try and prove a point? (chuckles) Trust me, I'm no Gandhi. I just don't think someone's life should be ruined because of one bad day. You're my partner - my training officer, and I've got your back, even if you think I'm one bad lunch order away from a life of crime. (as he gets in the car) I saw you rolling your eyes. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN BRADFORD pulls to the curb in a residential area. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, show us Code 6, Florence and Central Avenue. (to CHEN) Stay here. CHEN sits for a minute, then gets out to confront BRADFORD, who's getting the Narcan out of the trunk. BRADFORD You deaf, Boot? I said stay in the car. CHEN You're not helping her. You're enabling her. BRADFORD You know this because you're some shrink's kid? She's gonna shoot up, okay? That's the reality. This will save her life. CHEN Addiction doesn't just destroy the addict. It destroys the family, too. BRADFORD Who the hell are you to tell me this? CHEN I'm your rookie. And I need you to train me, not put me in danger because you can't handle losing your wife. Look, at least let me go up. If you do, it'll just confirm your worst fears. Do you really want to see how she's living, or who she's living with? BRADFORD Paramedics said it's apartment 510. He hands CHEN the Narcan and she goes up the stairs and knocks on the door to 510. ISABEL opens the door and shuts it again quickly. CHEN Isabel, just - Wait. Wait. ISABEL Go away. Y-You can't come in without a warrant. CHEN My name is Officer Lucy Chen. Tim Bradford's my T.O. He's downstairs. If you don't give me five minutes, he's gonna come up here and break this door down. ISABEL reluctantly opens the door and lets CHEN in. ISABEL So, what do you want? CHEN Do you know your husband was shot recently? We got ambushed. He took a bullet while returning fire. ISABEL That's what you're doing here? 'Cause he seems fine. CHEN hands the Narcan to ISABEL. CHEN Um, it's Narcan. It won't get you clean, just reverse the effects of an O.D. ISABEL I know what Narcan is. Spent a decade bringing junkies back from the dead with it. CHEN You were a nurse? ISABEL No. A cop. Narcotics. He didn't tell you? CHEN He doesn't really talk about you. ISABEL I - That's good. CHEN So, you guys were on the force together? ISABEL Different divisions. I, uh I worked out of the 77th, volunteered for undercover as soon as I could. Tim was happy on patrol, so we synched our shifts as best we could. It was perfect - till it wasn't. She opens the door to usher CHEN out. ISABEL So, anyway. CHEN Uh - ISABEL Hey, um, he really got shot? CHEN Yeah. Yeah. It was scary. ISABEL Don't let him come back here. There's no future here. CHEN goes back downstairs and gets in the patrol car, where BRADFORD sits brooding. They're silent for a minute. CHEN She was a cop. BRADFORD I-I, uh, thought she was having an affair. Staying out late, making excuses. I didn't realize it was the drugs until the hook was in deep. Another long silence. CHEN Her apartment is pretty decent. BRADFORD Thanks. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM LOPEZ You could be a nurse, or get into I.T. There's always clown college. WEST Look, I don't need a Plan "B," and if I did, it wouldn't be from some pamphlet you grabbed off the community board. LOPEZ How do you think I got the idea for the LAPD? GREY leans into the room. GREY Lopez, West, the zombie robbers just flipped on their partners. SWAT's hitting the house. We're providing tactical support. Meet in the bullpen in five. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM ANDERSEN All right, let's get started. Our targets are Steve Bower, Kai De Vera. Bit of an odd couple. Bower's known for at least six hard-core 2-11s, a lot of collateral damage in his wake. De Vera did two tours as a door gunner on a Black Hawk, was under the radar till she hooked up with Bower about a year ago. Remember, if anything, she's far more dangerous than he is. Sergeant Laubacher will be giving you the briefing. He's in charge of tonight's operation, so listen up. LAUBACHER Thank you, Captain. Targets are at a house in the hills over the Sunset Strip. Ingress is limited, so we'll be coming in hot. Team one will be primary entry, deploying flashbangs and breaching tools. Team two, break and rake the back glass door. Tactical support, you're outer perimeter. Sergeant Grey has your positions. We'll go through detailed assignments on the drive in. My team, let's go. ANDERSEN Get to it. GREY All right. (to his squad) See, we could do this whole thing in five minutes without flashbangs and BearCats, but SWAT has us on guard duty, so make sure they take it seriously. I don't want to be embarrassed at the next Special Ops picnic. LOPEZ Yes, sir. WEST We won't let you down, Sergeant. NOLAN Is there really a Special Ops picnic? (off BISHOP's look) I didn't think so. EXT. STREET - NIGHT BISHOP, NOLAN, LOPEZ, and WEST park near each other and get out of their cars to wait for orders. NOLAN Sucks we have to be down here. BISHOP Yeah, well, get used to it. Patrol is lowest on the totem pole when it comes to operations like this. WEST Perimeter watch is a necessary part of police work. It's nothing to look down on. BISHOP Is he for real? LOPEZ Yep. Doesn't have a Plan "B," though. BISHOP What? Well, that's just crazy. WEST I've been dealing with this crap all day. LOPEZ Officer Nolan, this is your Plan "B," right? NOLAN Uh, more like Plan "D." First it was astronaut, then law school, then construction, then this. If this doesn't work out, I'm thinking beauty school. GUNFIRE SHOUTING NOLAN Should we go up there? BISHOP No. But we should spread out and cover the perimeter. BISHOP and NOLAN walk away; LOPEZ and WEST stay near the patrol cars. SWAT OVER RADIO Shots fired. Shots fired. Suspects at large. BISHOP and NOLAN spot someone among the trees near a fence. NOLAN Stop! Suspects fire at BISHOP and NOLAN, who return fire and chase after them. NOLAN ducks between parked cars to avoid being hit, shoots at suspects as they jump over a wall off the street. BISHOP catches up and she and NOLAN jump up to look over the wall at the fleeing suspects. NOLAN Do we go after them? EXT. STREET - NIGHT INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP 7-Adam-15 in pursuit of armed robbery suspects, heading south towards Franklin. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, what street are suspects on? BISHOP They're not on a street. They're running down the side of the canyon. NOLAN Aren't we supposed to have an airship? BISHOP En route. NOLAN God, does it ever feel normal? BISHOP What? NOLAN Just getting shot at, people trying to kill you for doing your job. BISHOP Yes. NOLAN Really? BISHOP About as normal as taking a parent away from their kid, but we signed up for it all. If ever you start to get numb to it, you know it's time to turn in your papers. NOLAN How could anyone feel numb to any of this? (a beat) There! Just jumped the last ravine. BISHOP Control, suspects are down on the flats, heading for Western. Where's that backup? INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, we're inbound to assist. CHEN (spots the suspects running down an alley) There. Suspects are momentarily trapped between patrol cars, then split and run in different directions. CHEN 7-Adam-19, we'll take Bower, you take her. INT. HOSPITAL BISHOP and NOLAN pull up to the hospital, where the female suspect has just run inside, and give chase. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, we are Code 6 at Saint Gregory's. We have suspect at large in the hospital. BISHOP Did a woman in a green Army jacket run through here? NURSE Down that hallway. BISHOP Get the elevators and first floor in lockdown. (to NURSE) We have an armed suspect on the loose. NURSE (speaking into phone) We have a code grey, code grey. EXT. ALLEY BRADFORD and CHEN pull up behind a truck backed into an alley and get out of their car. BRADFORD Flashlights on, Boot. Eyes right. I got the left side covered. Gunfire from behind the truck sends them to hunker down up against the truck's grill. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, shots fired at our location. Requesting backup and airship. Suspect fires again. BRADFORD The good news is he's trapped. If I go over this trailer, I'll come up on top of him. CHEN With all due respect, I should go. BRADFORD Forget it. CHEN Improvisation is a useful tool for a rookie to learn. BRADFORD Good. All right. You passed tonight's test. Get your ass up there. CHEN climbs up on the truck cab, then onto the trailer, and gets eyes on the suspect, who is watching the alley. CHEN Police! Drop your weapon! Do it now! Get down on your stomach! SUSPECT complies. BRADFORD comes around the side of the truck to cuff him. BRADFORD Hands behind your back. (to CHEN) What do you want, applause? Get down here. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, Code 4. One in custody, one outstanding. INT. HOSPITAL BISHOP Careful. This girl was a door gunner for a Black Hawk helicopter, not some crackhead with a 9-mil. DISPATCH 7-Adam-08 is in place on east entrance. Additional units en route to assist in search. BISHOP All right, every exit's secure. We just need to flush her out. NOLAN No. BISHOP No what? NOLAN Every exit is not secure. He's looking at the unguarded door marked ROOFTOP EMERGENCY HELI-PAD. He and BISHOP go through the door and out onto the rooftop; they split up and BISHOP rounds a corner to see the helicopter taking off. EXT. HOSPITAL - ROOFTOP BISHOP (into radio) 7-Adam-15 to air support. Armed suspect has stolen medevac helicopter from the roof of Saint Gregory Hospital. Request you respond and intercept. NOLAN is moving cautiously among the machinery on the roof when KAI DE VERA comes up behind him and puts her gun to his head. KAI Drop your gun. NOLAN No. But I-I'll put it away. (holstering his gun) Okay, okay, um, now what? KAI I shoot you and take my chances in the hospital after the cops clear out chasing the helicopter. NOLAN Can I offer an alternate suggestion? KAI No. NOLAN Look, I don't know you, okay? Just Just what was on your BOLO. Two tours, wounded in action. Y-You're an honest-to-God American hero. KAI Who's about to put a hollow point through your skull. Still think I'm a hero? NOLAN Yes. Yes, because you're not gonna do that. My training officer says that people are inherently flawed, that they're only good when it's easy. And when things get challenging, they make a bad call and then another, and then pretty soon you can't see good in your rearview mirror. She says that once you cross that line, you can't go back, but I-I don't I don't believe that. I-I think you can. I think that good people will make the right choice when it really matters. Look, if I - if I'm wrong, then you kill me. He turns to face her. But if I'm right, then you just give up because this is a line you won't cross. BISHOP fires her Taser at KAI, bringing her to the ground. KAI Aah! NOLAN (to BISHOP) Remind me not to get on your bad side. BISHOP You okay? She handcuffs KAI. NOLAN Yeah. Yep. Guess now we'll never know what choice she was gonna make. BISHOP You're the only one still in doubt here, Officer Nolan. I just saved your life. NOLAN Well, in that case, thank you. INT. STATION - BULLPEN ANDERSEN Officer Nolan, did you bail out your train thief? NOLAN No. BISHOP I did. He made a mistake. He's got a kid, and he deserves to be at home, not in some prison because he can't make bail. ANDERSEN Officer Bishop, I didn't take you for a softie. BISHOP I'm not. But one bad day shouldn't ruin a man's life. ANDERSEN Okay. ANDERSEN walks away and BISHOP and NOLAN go in another direction. BISHOP (off NOLAN's look) What? NOLAN I want to give you a hug. BISHOP Do you want to get Tased? NOLAN No. It passed. ANDERSEN is turning to go upstairs when LOPEZ and WEST approach. LOPEZ Let's ask the captain. ANDERSEN Ask me what? LOPEZ What was your Plan "B"? ANDERSEN I didn't have one. I was all-in. Nothing was gonna stop me from being a cop. Turned out pretty well. WEST I agree, Captain. LOPEZ Whatever. INT. STATION - LOCKER ROOM BRADFORD is putting his belongings away when GREY comes along. GREY Hard day? BRADFORD Yeah. You didn't tell me your partner got shot along with you. I might have done some poking around. GREY Dennis Rowland. Bad temper, good heart. We were together two years. Bullet went through him, hit me. I walked away. He didn't. BRADFORD Thanks. GREY Now, are you ready for the "So you got shot and didn't listen to me and pushed yourself too hard, but now you know I'm right" speech? BRADFORD Sounds like a long one. GREY Oh, it is. Come on. I'll give it to you over a beer. EXT. BEACH - NIGHT CHEN, NOLAN, and WEST are sitting on the beach at night with a cooler of drinks. NOLAN How's that Plan "B" coming? WEST Captain says I don't need one. But I was thinking it might not be a bad idea for me to find a hobby, something outside of the job I can look forward to. NOLAN Mm. CHEN What about, uh, pole dancing? WEST Okay, clearly, I shouldn't have brought you into the circle of trust. CHEN (laughing) What? WEST (to NOLAN) You know, you were, uh, pretty cavalier earlier about not making it as a cop. Is that how you really feel? NOLAN I'm seeing this thing through no matter what, no matter what obstacles are thrown in my way. WEST You know, one out of three rookies washes out during their first year. And there's three of us. Odds are, one of us isn't gonna make it. NOLAN Screw the odds. If I believed in odds, I wouldn't even be here. CHEN You know what? We're all gonna make it because we're gonna have each other's backs no matter what. Deal? WEST and NOLAN Yeah. Deal. They toast. WEST Okay, I'm going on a night run. Who's with me? NOLAN Me. Totally. WEST takes off; CHEN and NOLAN stay seated. CHEN Yeah. We're right behind you. (laughing) Category:Transcripts